Các bản vá và cập nhật trò chơi
Chú ý: đây là bản dịch được viết với mục đích tham khảo - xem bản tiếng Anh để đọc các thông báo gốc từ Trickster Arts. Ghi chú đối với các bản vá và cập nhật Bản cập nhật Trí tuệ Nhân tạo - 15/5/18 Patch Notes - v1.2 * Nút Trung tâm giờ có thể được nâng lên cấp 13! * 3 BRAND NEW Artificial Intelligence nodes, with powerful, long range abilities! ** AI Hawk: Offensive/Aggressive ** AI Beetle: Defensive/Repairs ** AI Squid: Stealth/Disabling * Node limits increased for Core 7 and above. * Deleted nodes now refund experience. Network levels have been recalculated. Hackers: Original Soundtrack available! - 05/10/17 * Digitize your eardrums with eight epic tracks from the Hacker universe, engineered by the magnificent Matus Siroky. It's available to stream NOW for free or purchase at http://tricksterarts.bandcamp.com/album/hackers-original-soundtrack. Giới hạn Điểm uy tín cho các giao diện đã bị xóa bỏ - 26/9/17 Trickster Arts Forums - Skins Unlocked * The Black Market has been hacked! * Hacktivist group MIRAGE have shown their support for the attack, citing freedom of choice for all Ergo users, but the hackers responsible for this are not yet known. * Ergo's visual modifications have since resurfaced on an unknown server, and are now available regardless of reputation. Black Market links have been updated. Get them while you can! Kỷ niệm 1 năm ! - 19/9/17 Trickster Arts Forums - 1st Anniversary * Chúng tôi đang ăn mừng sự kiện này với việc tung ra Tín dụng miễn phí cho mọi người! Trong vòng một tuần bắt đầu từ 19/9, một thẻ Tín dụng vàng sẽ có sẵn trên Bản đồ Thế giới mỗi ngày! Đã đến lúc bạn khuyến khích mọi người thử Hackers ngay. v1.034 - Mở thêm nhiều cổng mới - 23/6/17 Patch Notes - v1.034 * Clicking a name in Chat adds "@playername" to the text box * "Real" names of friends added to networks in the Friends list * Nhiều bạn bè hơn! Nhiều hơn 25 bạn bè được hiển thị trên Danh sách bạn bè * Bộ lọc từ có tính chất thù địch / gây hấn được mở rộng và chỉnh sửa lại * Lỗi hình ảnh trên thế hệ thiết bị mới nhất đã được sửa * Điều hướng menu tốt hơn sau khi xem lại các cuộc tấn công v1.031 - Xây dựng các kết nối! - 25/6/17 * Sửa lỗi tính năng trò chuyện v1.030 - Xây dựng các kết nối! - 23/6/17 Patch Notes - v1.030 * Connect to Facebook and link up with your Hackers friends. * Test networks of your Facebook friends with our new Hack Simulations. * Meet other hackers on global or country chat. * Một lần thay đổi tên miễn phí! Bạn mới, tên mới! v1.025 - Các chương trình và thứ tự ưu tiên - 28/4/17 Patch Notes - v1.025 * Fast Replays - you can now see Hacks and replays up to 4 times faster. * Program overwriting system changed - only Beam Cannon, Shuriken and Worms can be overwritten, and Protector can overwrite ICE Wall. No more Shockers lost! * Attack priorities updated. Categories remain as they were, but when nodes from the same category are connected, programs will choose the node with the highest firewall. * Maniac - Disk space reduced to 15. * Worms - Duplication speed increased, and now scales with program level. * Money and B-coin upload speeds have been reduced for higher levels nodes. v1.020 - Rankings and more. - 7/3/17 Patch Notes - v1.020 * Các cấp bậc và phần thưởng dựa trên điểm Uy tín đã được thêm vào. * Thêm vào một số thống kê về người chơi (nút thông tin ở góc trên bên trái, cạnh điểm uy tín). * Các gói mua tài nguyên được mở rộng - giờ bạn có thể tăng lượng tài nguyên của bạn lên 10%, 20%, 50% hoặc 100% tổng kho chứa hiện tại. * Một cuộc tấn công đạt được toàn bộ mục tiêu (giành quyền kiểm soát toàn mạng - Full Control, lấy đi toàn bộ tài nguyên - Resources, tải xuống được toàn bộ dữ liệu Trung tâm - Core) giờ sẽ nhận được ít nhất 3 điểm Uy tín. * Ngôn ngữ mới - tiếng Hàn Chỉnh sửa đối với bộ máy tìm kiếm được thực hiện vào 08/02/17. * Bộ máy tìm kiếm đã được tối ưu hóa cho các trường hợp cấp độ cao nhưng điểm uy tín thấp và sửa lỗi thời gian tìm kiếm quá lâu. Những người chơi thuộc vào diện trên có thể có kết quả tìm kiếm hơi khác đi một chút. v1.012 - Nhiều ngôn ngữ hơn! - 17/01/17. Patch Notes - v1.012 * Ngôn ngữ mới - tiếng Ý, Ba Lan, và tiếng Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ. * Một cảnh báo trực quan được thêm vào - nó sẽ được bật trước khi thời gian chờ kích hoạt mạng kết thúc. * Mọi nút đều có biểu tượng xóa bên cạnh. Nếu không thể xóa một nút, bạn sẽ nhận được một thông báo giải thích lý do. * Updated visuals of Program Library - it can now be filled to the top! * Added a confirmation dialogue when spending above 10 Credits, for everywhere in the game except for instantly finishing compiling programs. Sự kiện Giáng sinh! - 24/12/16. * Every day until the end of the ear you will find a golden credit card with extra Credits on the World Map. Merry Christmas and a Hackpy New Year! Reputation costs for higher level Skins were reduced on 14/12/16. * Lượng điểm Uy tín cần để mở khóa các giao diện cao cấp hơn đã được giảm. v1.011- Cập nhật trải nghiệm chơi - 20/12/16. Patch Notes - v1.011 (Các video xem lại từ phiên bản trước sẽ không còn khả dụng. * Lỗi Tường chống xâm nhập được sửa * Thứ tự ưu tiên tấn công của các chương trình đã được sửa ** Các nút giờ sẽ bị tấn công theo thứ tự sau - nút Bảo mật (Canh gác, Phòng vệ , Hệ thống chống xâm nhập Đen ) ** Nút Trung tâm . ** Nút mạng có trình chống virus của Nút Canh gác được cài đặt. ** Nút mạng có trình chống virus của Nút Canh gác đang trong quá trình cài đặt. ** Các nút có màu trắng / đang trong quá trình nâng cấp ** Nút bị vô hiệu hóa bởi Bóng ma . * Khả năng viết đè chương trình trong các cuộc tấn công đã quay trở lại! * Mọi nút giờ đều có thể tự hồi khả năng chịu tải cho tường lửa, dù trình chống virus từ Nút Canh gác có được cài đặt hay không. * Guardian now installs shields on nodes under upgrade and nodes disabled by Wraith. * Guardian shield is now roughly 20% stronger. * Thêm 0.5s trễ đối với Tia pháo và nút Phòng vệ khi thay đổi mục tiêu. * Sức mạnh của Tia pháo bị giảm đi ở cấp độ cao hơn. * Shocker stun times reduced by 1-4 seconds depending on level. * Strength of Kraken tentacles going from Core is now 1x damage and has no multiplier. * Kraken now starts damaging a node after a tentacle touches the target (was "before"). * Cửa hậu giờ có thể được cài đặt trên các Cổng mã hóa đang được nâng cấp. * 2 ngôn ngữ mới được thêm - tiếng Pháp và tiếng Bồ Đào Nha (ở Brazil). v1.01 - Nhiều ngôn ngữ hơn! - 13/12/16. Patch Notes - v1.01 * Giờ đây tất cả những người bạn không nói tiếng Anh của bạn có thể tham gia cuộc chiến! Hackers đã có sẵn trong những ngôn ngữ sau : ** Tiếng Trung truyền thống ** Tiếng Trung giản thể ** Tiếng Séc ** Tiếng Đức ** Tiếng Indonesia ** Tiếng Malaysia ** Tiếng Bồ Đào Nha ** Tiếng Tây Ban Nha ** Tiếng Nga ** ...và nhiều ngôn ngữ hơn sắp có! * Bạn có thể thay đổi ngôn ngữ tại Thế giới ("World") > Tùy chọn ("Options") > Cài đặt ngôn ngữ ("Language Menu") * Sửa các lỗi nhỏ Một lời cảm ơn gửi tới cộng đồng vì kết quả tuyệt vời. Đây là một công việc không dễ dàng - nên kết quả sẽ không hoàn hảo. Nếu bạn tìm thấy một lỗi sai, vui lòng gửi thư điện tử đến contact@tricksterarts.com và nó sẽ được sửa trong bản cập nhật kế tiếp. Một bản vá nhanh cho tính năng chọn mục tiêu được phát hành ngày 28/11/16. How targets are chosen *Các tham số tìm kiếm đã được điều chỉnh để không lựa chọn các mạng có cấp độ quá cao/thấp so với cấp độ của bạn. Chú ý rằng điều kiện này sẽ bị bỏ qua nếu không đủ người chơi thỏa mãn tiêu chuẩn cho việc chọn lựa mục tiêu. Một bản vá nhanh cho tính năng chọn mục tiêu được phát hành ngày 11/11/16. Filter Online Players and Alternative Solutions *Những người chơi trực tuyến chưa đủ 3 giờ sẽ không bị chọn làm mục tiêu của những người khác - mặc dù điều kiện này sẽ bị bỏ qua nếu không đủ người chơi thỏa mãn tiêu chuẩn cho việc chọn lựa mục tiêu. v1.006 - Kết nối các thiết bị - 24/10/16 Patch Notes - v1.006 *Now you can connect your network to a device on a different platform! (World Map - Options - Link Device) *Kết nối thêm nhiều thiết bị trên cùng nền tảng vẫn như vậy - tự động, thông qua Game Center / Dịch vụ của Google Play. *Bảo trì máy chủ - bạn sẽ được thông báo trước về những lần bào trì máy chủ sắp tới. *Tăng độ ổn định. *Nhiều lỗi nhỏ được sửa. v1.005 - Ứng dụng mới - 5/10/16 Patch Notes - v1.005 (Vì các thay đổi sau, những video xem lại từ những phiên bản cũ hơn sẽ không còn hoạt động) *Cải tiến hướng dẫn bắt đầu trò chơi *Thông báo về lá chắn cho toàn mạng được thêm vào. *Sửa lỗi - mạng (ít khi) không được lưu lại. *Sửa lỗi - nhiệm vụ (ít khi) không thể được hoàn thành. *Sửa lỗi - không đủ tiền để kết thúc hướng dẫn bắt đầu. *Tia pháo - Sức mạnh bị giảm nhẹ ở các cấp độ cao hơn. *Nút Phòng vệ - giờ đây, sẽ có một khoảng trễ 0.5s trước khi nút mạng này bắt đầu bắn. Một bản vá nhanh với mục đích cân bằng trò chơi được phát hành vào ngày 11/10/16. *Sức mạnh của Phi tiêu tăng 10% ở các cấp độ thấp hơn. *Cân bằng chi phí nâng cấp Tia pháo. v1.004 - Bản vá nhanh - 24/09/16 Patch Notes - v1.004 *Bản vá đầu tiên sau khi trò chơi được phát hành - giải quyết hầu hết các vấn đề được báo cáo trong những ngày đầu tiên Hackers được tung ra. ---- References